


A girl with wings and a cute smile

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Just WR, Kinda, Not a RWBY fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Over 200 years ago king Crackskull and his soldiers freed the people oppressed by humans. A big wall was built, dividing the humans and the others. Right now, the people of the so-called 'Monster kingdom' are pretty happy, but even with the Wall standing, and the guards watching, humans always find a way to slip through and attack. Ruby is a young girl, her dream has always been to become a soldier and end the human attacks once and for all. However... things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 10





	A girl with wings and a cute smile

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little different. This isn't RWBY fic but just and only WR. This is kind of a prequel to the SCP fic, but not really. It is the past life of Ruby and Weiss, before the whole SCP. You don't have to read it to understand this, it's just one part in a bigger connected universe. Enjoy

“Ruby, drink your milk.”

“But, mom, I don’t wike it,” small Ruby answered.

“Ruby, we don’t have time for this, we need to prepare for today.”

“Pweapawe? Why?”

“Today it’s exactly 200 hundred years since our king and his brave soldiers freed our kingdom from the tyranny of humans. It’s the biggest celebration whole year so we have to be sure we got everything,” Ruby’s mom explained.

“Wow, cool.” Ruby’s mom smiled and patted Ruby.

“You know, your great-grand-grand-grand…-grand-grandfather was there too.”

“Weally?” Ruby’s eyes lit up. “I want to be a sodiew too when I gwow up.”

“But for that, you have to drink a lot’s of milk, so that you grow big and strong.” Ruby looked at her glass and downed the whole milk.

“I am stwong now.”

“Mom, I think we need to bring more beer from the storage.” Girl, a few years older than Ruby stood in the door.

“Oh, alright, maybe Ruby can help us. She’s strong,” their mom said with a laugh.

“Angewica, I am stwong, I dwank miwk.”

“It’s Angelica, you could learn to say it already.” Angelica crossed her arms with a smile.

“Angewica.”

“Good enough… I guess…”

\---  _ 13 years later  _ \---

“Ruby, how does the wine look?”

“Red.” Angelica looked at Ruby, the deadpan expression on her face.

“I meant how much do we have left? You said something about it yesterday.”

“Ooh. We have just one barrel left.” 

“Do we have some in the storage?”

“Nope. Nothing.”

“Alright, give me a minute.” Angelica took a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

“Give this to Will when you’re going out, will ya?” She handed over the paper to Ruby.

“Why me? I don’t like going there. He’s always trying to hook me up with his son.” Ruby groaned.

“Isn’t he like three years younger than you?”

“Four, but that’s not even the biggest problem, he’s a boy.”

“Oh, yeah, completely forgot about that. Just drop him the paper and go. I don’t have time, we will have special guests today and I have to be sure everything is perfect.”

“What special guests?”

“You’ll see. Now, go already.” With that, Ruby walked outside, spread her red and black wings and took off in the sky. How Ruby enjoyed flying. Sometimes she felt sorry for those that didn’t have wings, which was… just about everyone. After about half an hour of flying, Ruby landed on the farm of Will Lycin, their supplier of wine.

“Heya Will, I am here to give you an order for today.”

“Oh, Ruby. Today you say? Well… It takes about three hours there and I have quite a busy day… but, you know, Darell could deliver it, but he doesn’t know the way… maybe you could deliver it with him?” Just from the thought of being alone with that stupidly over-confident piece of shit for three hours Ruby wanted to throw up.

“I can’t, I have to do lots of things. Angelica is not giving me any break today. Can’t you get anyone else to bring it?”

“Oh well… I’ll see what I can do. Have a good one.” Ruby waved and took off. Where? Wherever she wanted. She lied about not having the time. Ruby had solid few hours of free time where she would just fly around, chill on the trees, practising her skills with a bow, and enjoying the tranquillity. One would say that when you grow up in a family that owns a pub/inn you would be a social person. But, Ruby wasn’t like that. She didn’t like talking with people all that much. She wished to be a soldier, just like her great-many-grandfather was. She heard he was amongst the best marksmen there was. Unfortunately, their mother died eight years ago. It was rough, Angelica was seventeen and although she helped at the pub a few years by then, now she had to take care of the pub and Ruby all by herself. Naturally, Ruby helped as much as a twelve year could, but it wasn’t much as Ruby still went to school. Even after all that, Angelica somehow managed to raise Ruby while the pub was doing okay. However, they couldn’t pay anyone, so, after school Ruby started working there, full time. She never gave up on her dream though. That’s why she practised so hard every day. She hoped that one day she would join the army. One day. 

When she looked at the sky, she realised it was time to get back. She spread her wings and took off, flying over the meadows, she saw two knights on horses. A soldier here and there wasn’t anything rare, but a knight? That was something else, and they were two. She flew closer to the ground and waved at them to get their attention. She wouldn’t normally do it, but they were on a road that led to the frozen tip of the mountain. The knights stopped and Ruby landed.

“Yes?” One of them asked.

“Uh… I am sorry to disturb you but… can I ask where are you going?” Ruby asked quietly.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Uh… well, this road leads to the mountain… kind of a dead end.”

“Oh, really? Looks like I was right,” one of them said to the other one.

“That doesn’t have to mean anything. Maybe we have just an outdated map,” the other answered. “Thank you… what is your name?”

“Uh... Ruby.”

“Ah, thank you, Ruby. Do you by chance know where is the town of Whiteridge?”

“Yeah, I can lead you if you want. I live there. I know some shortcuts.” The knights looked at each other and nodded.

“That would be nice of you, lead the way.” And so, Ruby took them to her hometown. Truth to be told, the knights weren’t probably expecting shortcuts through thick woods, but none of them complained.

“There it is.” Ruby pointed at the buildings that could have been seen.

“Thank you again. We surely wouldn’t make it here until night if it weren’t for you.”

“That’s nothing. Hope we’ll meet again, bye.” And Ruby flew away. She opened the door of the pub, already seeing a few locals.

“Here you are. Where were you so long?” Angelica asked Ruby.

“I met two lost knights so I showed them the way here.” Angelica widened her eyes and gulped.

“Were they coming from Lhanbryde?” Angelica asked, holding her breath.

“Yeah… why?” Angelica closed her eyes and sighed.

“Please… tell me you didn’t do anything stupid.” 

“Is… going through the forest as a shortcut considered stupid?” Angelica looked at Ruby, pale in the face.

“... yes… very much.”

“Oopsie… but… why do you even care?”

“Those aren’t knights… that’s king Crackskull and the general, they’re supposed to stay here overnight,” Angelica said, her voice low.

“Uh oh… Well… I think I made a good first impression.” That’s when the door opened, and the men in armour walked in. One of them removed his helmet and revealed a skull instead of a face. But it wasn’t just a normal skull, it wasn’t in one fixed position. It could bend and make grimaces.

“Oh, Ruby, we met again.” The king smiled. At that moment Angelica started panicking. She bowed down and hit the counter with her head.

“Are you alright?” the king asked.

“Yes, yes I am fine. Uh… E-Everything is just like y-you asked in the letter.” Then, the other man stepped closer to the counter and looked at Angelica.

“I want to see the letter.” Angelica nodded and gave Ruby a sign to take care of their guests.

“Uh… so… would you like a drink? Or some food?” Ruby asked as she led them to a table.

“I will take… two apple juices for now.” The general looked at the king and tilted his head.

“If you’re right, we need to be sober.” The general just shook his head lightly. Ruby took two glasses of apple juice and brought them at the same time as Angelica returned with a letter in her hand and handed it over.

“Look at this.” The general pointed at something.

“Well… I admit that’s not supposed to be there… together with the map… I guess you’re right.”

“Surprise… what do we do?”

“We have to get from as many people as we can.”

“You need a place with no people?” Ruby asked. She could feel as Angelica begged her to not say anything with her glare… but Ruby didn’t listen.

“Yes, in a few minutes or hours… something happens. We have to be far away for anyone to avoid… casualties. Could you take us to a place like that?” the king asked Ruby.

“I am sorry but, that sounds like something very dangerous, I hope you’re not putting my small sister at risk,” Angelica said.

“Don’t worry about me, if anything happens, I can just fly away. Besides, what could possibly happen?” Ruby casually shook off her sister’s worries.

“If I am right… we will get attacked by humans.” the general whispered, not to be overheard by other patrons.

“Wait, what? But… we’re not even close to the wall,” Ruby told them.

“Yeah… well… they want my head,” the king sighed.

“And that’s why we can’t be in the city. We can fight them, but just the two of us can’t protect the town.” The general stood up and looked at Ruby. “We need a place that’s not too open, we don’t want to be showered with arrows. Are you going to help us?” Ruby looked at Angelica, and then at the two men.

“Alright. I think I know just the place.”

* * *

“And here we are.” Ruby led the two men in a forest not too far away from the town.

“What is this place?” the general asked, one hand on his sheathed sword that was hanging from his belt.

“I was playing here a lot when I was younger. I have a treehouse not far away from here.” Ruby smiled at the memories.

“We’re surrounded,” the general whispered, giving Ruby signal to fly away. Ruby disappeared, the crowns of trees hiding her location. Both men took out their swords, getting ready for slaughter.

“Surrender and you will have a trial! This is your only chance,” The king shouted. About thirty appeared out of nowhere, completely circling them.

“Is it just me or there’s less than the last time?” the general provoked.

“You’re right, wonder if they’re out of soldiers.” The swords clashed, blades were flying through the air left and right, but just two of them were successfully hitting their targets. Then, the king noticed arrows, but they were not flying at them, instead, it seemed that they were meant for their enemies. Soon, from the army of men, just three were left alive. When they looked around, they dropped their weapons and put their hands up.

“We surrender,” one of them shouted. 

“How lucky I brought this rope.” The general tied the men together. “Ruby, you can stop hiding up there.” Ruby fell from a tree at the sound of her name.

“Oh… hi.” Ruby awkwardly smiled.

“We told you to go back… good job, you have a good aim. We’ll take these in custody now and then we’ll come back with a few soldiers to clean it here. You can go home now.” Ruby didn’t know how to feel. The general was a legend, so much so that nobody called him by his name. It was simply a fact that he was the best fighter in their kingdom, maybe on the planet, and he complimented Ruby’s shooting. As the men walked away, Ruby couldn’t help it but to squeal in happiness. That’s when she heard something in a nearby bush. Ruby drew her bow and slowly neared the bush. What she found wasn’t a squirrel or another animal… it was a human lying on the ground. The human looked at her and put their hands up. 

“Wait, please don’t… I need help.” A smooth female voice said.

“You’re a human?” Ruby gulped, her bow still drawn and pointed at the girl.

“Y-Yes… god... “ the woman grunted, she was bleeding from her abdomen.

“Why should I help you? You tried to kill our king.”

“I am not, I got stabbed in the back… literally… please, help.”

“Uh… what should I do? M-Maybe I can take you to the doctor… no wait… that wouldn’t work.” Ruby thought before she came up with the solution. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Ruby ran to her old treehouse, she took the cloth that decorated the small board and came back to the woman. Her armour was pierced and judging by the hole, by a sword. Ruby removed the chest plate and used the cloth as a bandage.

“Your armour isn’t very strong.” Ruby pointed out when she was almost done.

“Yeah, well… it’s not mine. My general gave it to me… it was supposed to be stronger… what a snake.”

“Uh… I’ll be honest with you… I have no idea what to do… in a few minutes they’ll be back and you’ll not survive that… come with me now.” Ruby said and helped the girl to stand up.

“Where are you taking me?” The woman groaned at the movement.

“To my house. But first, get rid of this.” Ruby removed the pieces of armour, revealing just a light layer of clothing under, and when she lifted woman’s helmet, she was met with pair of the most beautiful blue eyes in the history of blue eyes. “Let’s go, fast.”

Ruby and the woman made it to Ruby’s room by climbing in the window.

“Now, be quiet. I’ll go by the main entrance to not raise suspicion. Then, we’ll clean your wound and give you a real bandage.” Ruby explained her plan.

“Thank you… for helping.” Ruby smiled and started crawling through the window. “It’s… Weiss… by the way.”

“I am Ruby.” When Ruby walked around the house she was met with a surprise. The king was helping Angelica serving the customers.

“Here you are. Where have you been again? And don’t tell me with them, king Skull is here already a solid half an hour.”

“I went on flight… sorry. I-I have to take a bath now.” Ruby ran before any more questions could be asked. She re-entered her room again, and sneakily got Weiss in the bathroom.

“Alright… you can go first, I’ll be turned around. I brought a bandage so when you’re done I’ll wrap you up.” Ruby said, turning her body from bathtub with a blush.

“Y-You’re going to stay here?”

“Do you want privacy or life? Your choice.” Weiss sighed and started stripping. Ruby slowly turned her head.

“No peeking,” Weiss commanded before Ruby could even see anything. Ruby turned her head to look straight forward.

After the bath and Ruby’s treating of the wound, they successfully came back to Ruby’s room.

“Alright, now… what should I do with you? Maybe… I can show you the way to the wall and… let you go… if you promise to never come back.” 

“No way… I am not going back. They wanted to kill me. I’d rather stay here.” Weiss got on Ruby’s bed and lied down.

“And how do you imagine that? You know nothing about this place. Even if you could somehow get people into believing you’re a lurile they’ll see through your pretend.”

“A… what? Lurile?” Ruby blinked in disbelief.

“Lurile… like… human with animal parts… like me… you know?”

“I thought all of you were just called monsters…” Weiss countered.

“No, just some, like our neighbour, Slim… he’s a slime. Yeah but… that’s exactly what I am talking about, you’re human… but… I suppose I could help you.” Ruby started thinking.

“How?”

“Well...I can teach you everything you need to know. In the meantime you can live here, I am sure Angelica wouldn’t mind if you helped us out at the pub. What do you say?”

“I… don’t know… that’s a big decision to make, can I think about it until morning?”

“Alright… think about it.” Ruby smiled before she heard the strong knocking on her door. Ruby pointed at her closet and Weiss hid there swiftly. Ruby opened the door and there was the general standing. He seemed… drunk.

“Why you locked you boney son of a… you’re not Skull…” He wobbled a bit from side to side.

“Yeah… it’s me, Ruby… the last time I saw the king was down behind the counter.” Ruby gulped. Even when he was drunk, if he found Weiss in her room, that would be the end for both of them.

“Oh well… do you know where is my room?” Ruby simply shook her head. “Fuck… well stairs it is… I guess.” He walked away and seconds later the sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard multiple times. Ruby closed and locked the door. Weiss crawled out from the closet, her heart racing faster than ever.

“The king is here? What the hell is he doing here?!”

“This is an inn.” Weiss started panicking.

“I have to get out of here. If they find me I am dead.” Ruby caught Weiss by her shoulder and pushed her on the bed.

“Calm down. No one will find you here. They should be on their way tomorrow. Just stay in the room until then. You need rest anyway.” Ruby looked in Weiss’ eyes, so beautiful.

“Alright…” Weiss gave up. She wasn’t in a condition to do anything else.

“Oh, and by the way… I have just one bed so we’ll have to share.” Weiss just sighed at that.

They went to bed and Ruby fell asleep almost instantly. Weiss realised that this would be a good time to sneak out, but in the end, she didn’t do it for two reasons. One, she would have nowhere to go and have no one to help her, and two… Ruby was hugging her from her sleep and Weiss didn’t want to wake her up… oh well… better being in a bed with bird girl than in a kingdom with a snake of a general.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're thinking. Why do you call Ruby a lurile? What does that even mean? She's clearly a Faunus. And to that, I say... this is a different world, and while lurile are similar to Faunus, they aren't the same as lurile's animal aspects can be more than just ears or tail. Some might be almost animals, some can have completely different skeletal structure, some have just extra ears, or wings... you get me. Second, where are Yang and Blake? Who the hell is Angelica? As I said before, this is just WR fic, Ruby and Weiss are the only characters that are from RWBY. If you don't like it... shame... but I am not going to change it. However, if you liked it, then you can leave kudos and comment, I would appreciate it a lot. Until next time


End file.
